


From Eden

by viiperfang



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angel!Michael, Chronic Pain, Dissociation, Gavin is literally satan aka lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Phantom pain, Wings, brief mention of past trauma, but basically take it and throw it tf out the window, demon!gavin, loose basis on religion, michael is the archangel michael, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiperfang/pseuds/viiperfang
Summary: "Y'know," Michael starts from where he's on his back on the bed. Gavin's eyes open a crack and he glances over at his partner in interest as he seems to hesitate before continuing. "If… If you'd like, I could preen your wings. Only if you want."And Gavin sits up at this, attention fully on Michael. He swallows harshly, heartbeat slamming in his ears as anxiety claws up his throat. Michael's already trying to play it off, change the subject but it falls on deaf ears. Then, Gavin surprises both of them by rasping, "okay," and Michael gives him such a hopeful look that he can't back out now. "Okay," he says again, no stronger than the last but a little more convincing. "Yeah, okay."
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like, 5 am in one sitting bc i was hashing out hcs w/ someone and got a little carried away. it's not in the slightest polished but i think it still reads well.
> 
> a quick headcanon because it isn't really mentioned in the story but:  
> Gavin's wings are partially feathered, partially like your stereotypical demon wings. The webbed part has galaxies swirling in their depths while the feathers always shift in hue like an aurora. He's ashamed of this because not only does he have the most feathers (most have little to none), his wings are still brilliant in attestment to who he had been before his Fall. Other demons tend to resent this fact so he keeps them hidden to keep up appearances because any sign of weakness and you're done.
> 
> feel free to comment and review!

"Y'know," Michael starts from where he's on his back on the bed. Gavin's eyes open a crack and he glances over at his partner in interest as he seems to hesitate before continuing. "If… If you'd like, I could preen your wings. Only if you want."

And Gavin sits up at this, attention fully on Michael. He swallows harshly, heartbeat slamming in his ears as anxiety claws up his throat. Michael's already trying to play it off, change the subject but it falls on deaf ears. Then, Gavin surprises both of them by rasping, "okay," and Michael gives him such a hopeful look that he can't back out now. "Okay," he says again, no stronger than the last but a little more convincing. "Yeah, okay."

"Really," Michael, his dear Angel, is making sure, of course he is, but Gavin has—definitely Not—made up his mind and nods, turning his back towards Michael and taking a deep breath. He feels Michael shift behind him, can feel the mattress dip and sway before stilling. Another breath that totally doesn't rattle around in his chest like a caged bird.

He can do this. He slowly allows his wings to unfurl into reality from the strange pocket dimension they're normally in. And, like the last time he had shown them, it hurt. A lot. It felt like the flames of his Fall were burning up and around them all over again, melting his skin and burning feather into ash—

Through the blood pounding in his head he hears Michael gasp, and closes his eyes, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding with a small  _ whoosh _ . A tiny ghosting of fingers over his feathers causes him to panic and flinch away—the last time someone touched his wings she had tried to rip them off—and he feels Michael flinch away as well. 

He–Gavin had fucked up, big time. He had honestly and royally fucked up and now Michael hated him and his fucking wings. He's halfway through a stuttered sentence, incomprehensible mess of words and syllables and apologies the demon has no awareness he's even  _ saying _ , rising up onto his knees and reeling his wings back into his body when there's a warm hand on his back. And then lips press between his shoulder blades, between where his wings meet skin, and he.

Stops.

All his thoughts come to a screeching halt, and his bloody body freezes up like a deer in the headlights. He doesn't blink, doesn't stir, even as Michael helps him back into a sitting position. Even as Michael's blessedly warm hands gently grab one of his wings and unfurls it. Even as his wonderful fingers begin to comb through his messy feathers. He can hear the Angel mumbling, mostly to fill the air, "Gavin you know you have to take care of your wings better. They're a mess, silly boy." He goes on about the ins an outs of proper wing care, rubs a loving hand across the scaley, leathery skin towards the ends of his wings that stretch over bone much like a dragon's, presses kisses into the scars that stretch across his wings. 

And he's distantly aware that he's crying, small little hiccups and sobs escaping his throat in a tinny trill but his brain is somewhat Left of his body right now and he can't. Do anything about it. Until Michael digs his fingers into Gavin's feathers and scratches a long forgotten itch and Something.

Clicks.

In Gavin. And he's back in his body and he melts down into a pile of bliss, tail curling happily and wings twitching and Michael and his God Blessed fingers work pure fucking  _ magic _ , and despite the tears still working their way through his shut eyes a purr rumbles in his chest and  _ huh _ . Gavin didn't know he could  _ do _ that. Michael chuckles and calls him a giant cat and right now Michael could call him anything and he wouldn't give two damns. 

Michael runs his hands once more over Gavin's left wing and moves onto the right, and Gavin's wing doesn't even fold; it just flops like dead weight onto the mattress. Again, Michael fixes Gavin's feathers with an expert hand, kissing every scar along the way, scratching each itch, and Gavin could very well be back in Heaven for all he knew. His wings didn't even hurt anymore—

He sits upright starting Michael who nearly topples off the bed. "Dude what the fuck? Warn me next time…" He trails off when he sees the expression on Gavin's face, tilting his head slightly, unconsciously mimicking exactly what Gavin was doing himself. 

"It doesn't hurt," Gavin whispers in awe, before twisting and grabbing his wing and pulling it in a way it shouldn't be moved. 

"Gavin, stop! What are you doing!" Michael's voice is laced with panic and confusion as Gavin continues to pull his wing, a grin breaking out across the Demon's face. 

"Michael, you bloody brilliant bastard. M-my wings they always hurt, th-ever since-They always felt like they were burning off but they-" Gavin doesn't finish his thought and launches onto Michael, fat tears of joy rolling down his face. He wraps his arms and wings and tail around his partner and laughs, a pure laugh of glee, before pressing a kiss on Michael's shocked lips. "Oh Michael, thank you, Michael!"

Michael blinks before he break out into a matching grin himself, kissing Gavin back quickly. "You're welcome, you giddy prick. Dunno what I did but I'm glad I did  _ something _ to help your useless sack of shit life."

Gavin didn't even rise to the barb, just pressed his face into Michael's shoulder and rubbed against it, mindful of his horns. His wings curled tighter around the two until Michael shifted to lay down. He snaked his arms around Gavin and pulled him down as well until Gavin was laying atop Michael and just blinking lazily at him. 

"Mm-" he's cut off with a giant yawn that splits Gavin's mouth which never ceases to be both adorable and fucking creepy to Michael "-iichael. I love you Michael." He was still purring, even as his eyes slipped shut. "Never felt so relaxed before, never so tired."

Michael brought one hand up to card through Gavin's hair, and his other rubbed his boi's back in soothing strokes as Gavin drifted off to sleep first in the entire time Michael has known him.


End file.
